Cybil Herrison
Cybil Herrison is the deuteragonist of the Disney animated feature film, Judster!. Cybil is a very intelligent young 14-year old boy is the thinker and planner of the group, not to mention the mechanic (if neccesary). In the past he has attempted to create a numerous amount of inventions (most of which have backfired throughout time) and is pretty good at chemistry (or so he thinks). Someday he might create something guaranteed to be made a benefit for this world, but it'll be a long time when that happens. After a long day, he usually kicks back and either plays video games for his reflexes (even though he does exercise every day), and even participates in whatever insane or risky antics his goofy older sister Judy or his friends Cherrie and Fredrick have on their mind. Although he may be easy to irritate, he tries hard to keep calm and play it cool. Character Name: Cybil Herrison Age: 14 Height: 5 ft, 3 in. tall Description From Deviantart Judy’s younger brother (aged 14), who serves as the thinker and planner of the team, as well as their resident mechanic whenever necessary. This revolutionary wannabe is also a boy genius, appointed to that position by his sister because of the abundant intelligence he boasts. And I must admit, the Herrison household is definitely one where reasonable degrees of intelligence seem to run in the family: both kids have IQs above 130 points, but Cybil is the brainier one, his IQ being 18 points higher than Judy’s. Cybil has created or attempted to create numerous inventions and gizmos in the past (and is still coming up with new ones), and he also claims to have skills at chemistry (for which he’d probably need expert assistance). Notable examples of his inventions include an as-yet-unnamed canine cyborg; "DimenHo" (a wristband that allows the wearer to hop between dimensions), the "Speedster Collar" (a neckpiece that causes the wearer to run four times faster), and the "Mecha-Judy” (an android replicating his sister’s image, having quick reflexes and being equipped with buzzsaw hands and rocket speed-boosters). There are also two helmets that he considers himself more proud of than any of his other gizmos: "Porta-Aerial 2.0", which allows the wearer to fly briefly; and "BrainCo 800", which generates holographic images in electrical charges and gives the wearer mind-reading and telekinetic powers. Some of his contraptions have met with success, but many have backfired; for example, the Mecha-Judy turned against its builder and the rest of the team when its wiring malfunctioned. In spite of all his mishaps, Cybil still aspires to create something guaranteed to be made a benefit for the world – a dream he may not realize for a long time to come. A prized possession of his is the "lucky wrench" he proudly carries with him, to assist in building inventions as long as they don’t break away. Like her big sister, Judy, Cybil loves video gaming, but he also engages in video gaming sessions to boost his reflexes after the team’s work is done for the day, and has even built a special recliner, named "GameBuddy", to assist him with this activity. Unlike most gamers, he is not sedentary; he exercises everyday where most players wouldn’t even do such a thing routinely. Cybil also has his home video gaming consoles (including Sega Master System, Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, Mattel Intellivision, 3DO, Nintendo Wii, Hyperkin RetroN 5, Atari 2600, Sony PlayStation 2, Sony PlayStation 3, Sony PlayStation 4, ColecoVision, Microsoft Xbox, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo Switch), and his portable gaming systems, same as Judy's (including Nintendo Game Boy Color, Sega Game Gear, Sega Genesis Nomad, Sony PSP, Hyperkin FC Mobile, Hyperkin SupaBoy, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS). Video game play is the only hobby that both of the Herrison kids, Judy and Cybil, have in common with each other. The massive development in Cybil’s intelligence was kicked off at the age of three when he first learned to speak through four days of looking through an alphabet book, then continued when at six, he read through the family’s unabridged dictionary for about a year in an effort to expand his vocabulary. Our boy owes his talent in building machinery to two years’ worth of lessons in several of his elementary-school science classes where mechanical development was involved. Despite his smarts, Cybil is not without his quirks: he has a wayward lock of hair on his head that he can detach and reattach easily, and keeps a feisty, quick-reflexed piranha as a pet, which he’s named "Snaggletooth". That Judy keeps a cat as a pet would be a bother to him, because he knows about the allergies that cat dander causes, so no matter how many times you ask he will always be a dog person. Beyond inventing and gaming, he also likes to play soothing music on his acoustic guitar. A self-sufficient fellow, Cybil is easy to irritate (especially in situations where he has to wear an outrageously poofy dress) and gets aggressive when provoked, but nonetheless tries hard to keep calm and play it cool. Although he and his older sister have their share of sibling rivalries, they still love and care about each other; Judy admires Cybil’s gadgets and the plans he comes up with, and is more of a help to him than others would be. Further, when villains come to hurt the pack, Judy is more protective of Cybil than either of their teammates, most likely because of the brother-sister bond that exists between them. To make a long story short, unlike most other cartoon big sis/little bro pairings, Judy and Cybil are more than willing to play an important part in each other’s life. If that isn’t getting along, then who knows what is? Gallery Cybil Herrison has the Right Tool for the Job.png Judy and Cybil (5).png Trivia *Cybil Herrison's voice was similar to a ten-year-old Ben Tennyson from Cartoon Network's Ben 10 franchise. He was voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Judster! characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Kids Category:Preteens Category:Geniuses Category:Cute characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Smart Characters